This invention relates to the art of cleaning and more particularly to the art of floor cleaning.
The task of mopping a floor, as it has conventionally been practiced, is laborious and time consuming. Much of this difficulty can be attributed to the requirements of mop wringing and bucket carting. Various mops have been developed to make the task of mopping easier. For example, some mops have a slightly simplified wringing process, such as those currently available with sponge heads. These mops, however, still require the use of a bucket. Other mops, like that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,064, use a rolled fabric for cleaning. Such a device offers some improvements over conventional mops, but is onerous to use because the fabric rolls are difficult to advance and replace. Somewhat similar configurations are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,510,642 and 4,550,467. These devices, primarily intended for use as bowling lane dusters, are also difficult to use. Therefore, significant room for improvement exists in the art.